


A Day To Remember

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Remember, Suicide, Walkers, Zombies, kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick Grimes takes a stroll in his memories and they lead to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy this. Please comment what you think.

What if I told you I was a cop?

You'd believe me right? 

What about a cop that was shot? 

It happens right of course. 

What about the fake that I ended up in a coma? Lost in thoughts attempting to surface only to see my best friend. 

Unlikely but go on you'd say. 

Then he disappeared. 

Yes disappeared. Not so much vanished as I again feel into my coma dream. 

You would think 'What a poor man. At least you have woken up.' No. When I awake again. I was in hell. 

Do you believe me? You should. 

You do, don't you? Why? Because we all live it? Correct?

I woke up in the hospital. I was sick my wound was worse. 

Why not call the nurse? 

I did. There were none. Not anymore. 

See because I woke up along with the dead. The difference between me and them. I was only, I was alive and I was the prey. 

You may have heard about me? Did you? 

My name? 

Rick Grimes. Officer Rick Grimes.

I made it out of the hospital. Yes somehow without dying. It's a miracle although I've stopped believing in them. 

Why? 

You would too trust me. My son. He was shot. Right in the stomach. My best friend sleep with my wife them I was forced to kill him. 

I had too. He would have killed me. Don't look at me like that! 

My wife? I still loved her. Yes very much but she died in child labor.

Who's child? 

I wish I knew. I wish...

It seemed I never had good luck.

How? 

I seems every place we go gets ripped out from under us. We tried the CDC. Blew up. Yes blew up. Then there was a Farm. Burnt to the ground over run by the dead. The next and most recent a prison. 

It's gone. 

Why? 

I lost it. To a man. Evil he was. He took everything and know I've lost track of the rest of my group. It's just me and my son. But I can't do it any longer. 

What am I going to do?

Slip away I hope. 

How? 

These few pills will do it and a swing of water.

Goodbye.


End file.
